Rhyen Tribute: Kiss It All Better
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: A little tribute with the song "Kiss it all better" by He is We. Not exactly a happy song, but I like He is We's music.


**Rhyen (DF2) Tribute: Kiss It All Better**

(A.N: This song is called "Kiss it all better" by He Is We. I got the idea a while ago, but couldn't decide whether it should be a Kojisa or Rhyen song-shot. I've changed the songs story-line a bit, so this is not what it's actually like. Bold text are the lyrics, italic text is the memory part, none bolded text is the story-line and brackets are their ages.)

Raven (25) knocked on a door and waited for it to open. When it did, it revealed a girl with lavender eyes, tanned skin and shaggy blonde hair. This is Rosie Kanbara Robinoyed (6), Rhys's and Raven's little girl.

"Hi sweetie." Raven said kindly to her daughter.

"Hi Momma!" Rosie cheered.

"I couldn't help but here singing coming from your room and decided to investigate." Raven explained.

"Well your ears are right Momma. I was singing a song about the last time we saw grandpa and it's called 'Kiss it all better'. Would you like to here it?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"Okay." Raven replied and Rosie started singing and the tow had a flashback.

**He sits in his cell, **

**And he lays on his bed. **

**Covers his head **

**And closes his eyes. **

**He sees a smoking gun, **

**And that coward he ran. **

**And in his arms is the bleeding, **

**Love of his life. **

_It was around 10 pm and Raven (23) was in the kitchen making herself a coffee, Rhys (22) was on the couch and Rosie (4) was coming down the steers after having a night-mere. Then there was a knock at the door. Raven stopped making her coffee and went to the door._

_At the door stud a tall man in his 50s, with raven hair, blue eyes and light skin. He was wearing a black cloak. Raven's eyes widened._

_"Da-Dad?!" Raven asked, shock all over her face._

_"It's me Raven. And I came to say 'I'm sorry' and 'Good-bye'." Jack spoke softly, sounding like someone with a empty shell. Then he raised a gun to the back of his heart and switched off the safety. Raven gasped._

_"NO! DAD!" Raven screamed. Then she graded the gun, but her father accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Raven in her stomach. Rhys and Rosie came running in to see what happened. Rhys and Rosie looked heart broken. Shock was all over Jack's face. He dropped the gun, left while Rhys held Raven in his arms._

**And she cried,**

**"Kiss it all better, **

**I'm not ready to go. **

**It's not your fault, love, **

**You didn't know, **

**You didn't know."**

_"Papa! What do we do?!" Rosie asked/screamed in shock and sadness as she grabbed her mother's bleeding body. Raven put on a brave face and patted her daughter's head. Then looked at Rhys._

_"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, love. You didn't know, you didn't know." Raven cried._

**Her hands are so cold, **

**And he kisses her face, **

**And says, "Everything will be all right." **

**He noticed the gun, **

**And his rage grew inside. **

**He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight".**

_"Papa, Momma's hands are getting cold." Rosie cried while holding one of her mother's hands. Rhys lightly kissed Raven's whitening face and looked at Rosie._

_"Everything will be alright, Rosie." Rhys said with a reassuring look in his eyes. Then Rhys noticed the gun and a deep, dark flame of vengeance __appeared in his soul._

_"_I'll avenge my lover tonight._" Rhys thought angrily._

**And she cried,**

**"Kiss it all better, **

**I'm not ready to go. **

**It's not your fault love, **

**You didn't know, **

**You didn't know."**

_Raven saw the look of hate in Rhys's eyes. She knew he would get up, grab the gun, leave and kill her father. She couldn't let that happen._

_"Kiss it all better , I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love. You didn't know, you didn't know." Raven cried. Rhys looked at her curiously. She knew it was a bit of a dirty trick, but if she just sat there and died, Rhys would have killed Jack. Then they herd sirens.  
_

**Now he sits behind prison bars, **

**25 to life and she's not in his arms. **

**He couldn't bring her back, **

**With a bullet to the heart, **

**At the back of a man,**

**Who tore her world apart.**

**He holds on to her memory,**

**All it is, is a memory.**

**Hey, hey.**

Meanwhile at the city's prison, Jack was having that same flashback. He hadn't left the area that night, to make sure Raven would make it. Jack believed he was the case of all her sadness and disperse. He thought he had torn Raven's world apart. And he hated that. So he decided to see her, one last time, before ending it. For good.

The day after the accident, he faced the court. They sent him to prison for 25 years for almost killing her and he was already in prison for 15 years for child abuse, so he was gonna be in there a long, LONG time. With nothing to do but hold onto her memories.

**He cries, "Stay with me until I fall asleep,**

**Stay with me. **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me. **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me. **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me."**

He began to cry.

**"Kiss it all better, **

**I'm not ready to go. **

**It's not your fault love, **

**You didn't know, **

**You didn't know."**

_"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault love, You didn't know, You didn't know." Raven's voice repeated in his head. _

**(Kiss it all better.) **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me. **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me.**

**(Kiss it all better.) **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me. **

**Stay with me until I fall asleep, **

**Stay with me.**

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me." He mumbled, as the memories cried him to sleep, for the 100th time since the event.

**The End**


End file.
